<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tentación y castigo by Sierra Roo (SoySierra)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813784">Tentación y castigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo'>Sierra Roo (SoySierra)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tentación y castigo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Drama, M/M, Romance, Spoliers temporada 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Beocca me dijo un día que Dios nos ponía tentaciones para probarnos.-Alfred busca su mirada en la penumbra.-Y que luego enviaba a los paganos para castigarnos por caer en ellas.</p>
<p>Por algunos segundos, no dice más. Afuera, el canto de un búho se hace oír en la noche. El viento susurra entre los árboles.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo puede ser posible?-Continua el rey luego de un instante.-¿Cómo puede ser posible que Dios haya enviado a la tentación y al castigo en una misma persona?</p>
<p>Uthred secuestra al rey de Wessex.</p>
<p>English translation here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195138/chapters/61063132</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred the Great/Uhtred of Bebbanburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tentación y castigo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Secuestro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Considero una especie de pecado que existan tan pocos fics de esta pareja con el potencial que tienen. En fin, aquí corrigiendo este error del universo aportando el primer fic en español. Calculo que el fandom es demasiado solitario para que alguien lo lea, pero si estás ahí y querés dejarme amor, yo estaré super agradecida!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>La fría cuchilla se apoya sobre la garganta del rey.<br/>
<br/>
Ha sido un movimiento tan rápido y repentino que ha dejado a todos sin posibilidad de prevenirlo. Beocca grita por cordura pero él ya está mucho más allá de eso. La cordura en él se ha desvanecido de la misma forma en que lo ha hecho su esperanza de tener algún día paz.<br/>
<br/>
Alfred se resiste pero la cuchilla es inclemente frente a la delicada piel de su garganta. Uthred lo arrastra hasta las afueras del salón del trono. Ve una última vez el dolor en la mirada de Beocca, las expresiones de furia y rechazo de los testigos de su traición. Está seguro de que lo creen loco y es posible que tengan razón. Tal vez la locura siempre ha sido su guía a la hora de tomar decisiones.<br/>
<br/>
Una vez que están en los pasillos, Uthred retira la cuchilla de la garganta del rey para colocarla firmemente contra su espalda.<br/>
<br/>
-¡Camina!-Le susurra contra su oído y Alfred emite una protesta pero coopera. Es lo suficientemente astuto para comprender que en el estado irracional en el que se encuentra el danes, puede ser capaz de cualquier cosa.<br/>
<br/>
En el exterior, la atmósfera se percibe cargada. Existe una electricidad en el aire que anuncia una pronta tormenta.</p><p>La extrañeza inunda el lugar. La forma en que ambos caminan, con escasa separación entre sus cuerpos, genera interrogantes entre los guardias y el gentío, pero ninguno es capaz de comprender cómo reaccionar. Uthred cuenta con eso mientras camina presuroso entre la multitud. Tan pronto como visualiza un caballo algo separado de su jinete, e insta al rey a subirse a él, es que los guardias parecen reaccionar. Se acercan a ambos con gritos de alto y espadas levantadas pero Uthred ya se ha posicionado detrás de su alteza y presiona al animal a salir al galope.<br/>
<br/>
-¡CIERREN LAS PUERTAS!¡UTHRED HA SECUESTRADO AL REY!<br/>
<br/>
La ciudad es un caos de guardias y plebeyos que corren, gritan y tropiezan. La realidad de la situación poco a poco haciéndose presente en la mente de los pobladores de Winchester.<br/>
<br/>
Las puertas están cerrándose pero la noticia no ha llegado tan rápido como debería a los guardias de la entrada. Uthred sonríe internamente. A pesar de sus advertencias, Alfred jamás ha reforzado la seguridad del acceso a la ciudad. Ahora su testarudez le costará caro.<br/>
<br/>
El caballo cruza el umbral a todo galope antes de que los arqueros puedan posicionarse para darle alcance. Un par de flechas se entierran en sus flancos antes de poder oír la voz de uno de los generales:<br/>
<br/>
-¡Alto!¡Pueden herir al rey!<br/>
<br/>
Uthred fuerza a animal a dar todo de sí. Ha tenido la ventaja de la sorpresa, pero pronto será alcanzado por los jinetes. Debe perderlos cuanto antes. Llegan a las afueras de la ciudad al galope. Uthred ya puede escuchar los gritos de los jinetes que han salido a darle caza.<br/>
<br/>
-¡Es inútil Uthred! ¡Termina esta locura!- Le advierte Alfred casi sin aliento, pero él solo apura al caballo a acelerar su marcha.<br/>
<br/>
Tiene a su favor la oscuridad de la noche y el bosque cerrado. En un camino, da un giro cerrado metiéndose en la espesura de los árboles. Conoce bien el lugar. Por largos minutos, la persecución continua hasta que solo se oye el retumbar de los cascos contra las hojas.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Ha comenzado a llover. Una pequeña llovizna, de pronto ha dado paso a una furiosa tormenta. Un presagio ominoso.<br/>
<br/>
Uthred jamás será un hombre devoto. Pero no puede negar que existe una fuerza que indudablemente lo acompaña en esa ocasión. La lluvia borrará sus rastros y ahogará el sonido de su avance.<br/>
<br/>
Por largas horas, continúan su marcha evitando los caminos e internándose cada vez más en el bosque. El viento aullá entre los árboles, la tormenta continúa arreciando sin dar tregua. Ambos están completamente empapados.<br/>
<br/>
Uthred desconoce si Alfred ha intentado hablarle para razonar con él durante el tiempo que han estado cabalgando. El alarido del viento, los truenos y las hojas revolviéndose en el suelo se anteponen a cualquier otro sonido. Su mente, por otro lado, se halla en un lugar lejano, intentando procesar su próximo paso.<br/>
<br/>
Pronto tendrán que encontrar un lugar para resguardarse. El frío se cuela sin remedio entre la ropa y Uthred puede sentir los temblores que asaltan al rey. Puede percibir la debilidad ganando la batalla, haciendo que su cuerpo pierda la fuerza para sostenerse erguido. Uthred lo rodea con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndolo más hacia su pecho para mantenerlo firme. Alfred ya no protesta ante la acción. Deben darse prisa.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Cuando por fin llegan a su destino, Alfred se balancea como un peso muerto entre sus brazos. Uthred ha comenzado a temer por él. Ha subestimado los alcances de su enfermedad y lo ha sometido a una extenuante marcha bajo la lluvia y el frío a punta de su cuchilla. La culpa le cierra la garganta. Pero no tiene tiempo de pensar en eso.<br/>
<br/>
Lyscombe los recibe con desiertas calles y casas vacías. Los recuerdos de Mildrith y su fallecido hijo lo asaltan tan pronto como pone un pie en el lugar.</p><p>Luego de dejar al fiel animal que los ha acompañado en el establo, Uthred ayuda a Alfred a ingresar en una de las cabañas. No elige el hall principal. Demasiados fantasmas. Alfred apenas se sostiene en pie y su semblante ha adquirido un tono peligrosamente pálido.<br/>
<br/>
Tan pronto como están bajo techo, Alfred parece recobrar el sentido. Precariamente apoyado contra una de las paredes, su vista recorre el lugar intentando darle sentido.<br/>
<br/>
-Estamos en Lyscombe. - Responde Uthred a la pregunta que no ha llegado a ser formulada -O en lo que queda de él.- Da una ojeada a su alrededor, mientras se apresta a hacer un fuego y a juntar las pieles que los habitantes del lugar han dejado atrás.<br/>
<br/>
Pronto la luz de las llamas ilumina el lugar y el calor aleja poco a poco a la helada muerte. Uthred se quita las ropas empapadas arrojándolas a un lado.<br/>
<br/>
-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta el rey desde su rincón. Una de sus manos firmemente apoyada contra la pared que lo estabiliza y la otra aferrando la ropa mojada que cubre su vientre.<br/>
<br/>
-Deberías hacer lo mismo. -Responde Uthred envolviéndose tan rápido como puede en una de las pieles.-O te congelarás.<br/>
<br/>
Por un segundo, la contrariedad se hace visible en las facciones del rey hasta que la indignación parece ganar la batalla.<br/>
<br/>
-Tú, Uthred de Bebbanburg no le dirás a tu rey que se quite la ropa delante de un pagano.<br/>
<br/>
Por un breve momento, es como si toda la debilidad se ausentara dando la ilusión de volver a ser la misma figura de autoridad de cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Pero solo es una ilusión.En el instante en que las palabras terminan de salir de su boca, una incontrolable tos lo asalta de repente haciéndolo doblarse en dos.<br/>
<br/>
Uthred no tiene tiempo de idioteces. En dos grandes zancadas se encuentra delante del rey de Wessex. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, le quita la corona de su cabeza arrojándola a un rincón. Alfred, quien no esperaba un acto de tal irreverencia, no puede salir de su estupefacción ante la insolencia de su ex vasallo.<br/>
<br/>
Uthred usa su fuerza para estampar su cuerpo contra la pared, ganándose un débil quejido por parte del otro. Sus manos lo sujetan un segundo en esa posición.  Sus manos sujetan, aferran y estiran la ropa empapada bajo ellas. Desprenden una a una las prendas que envuelven el cuerpo del rey. Alfred protesta, intenta impedírselo contorsionando su cuerpo, procurando frenar su salvaje avance contra su intimidad pero en su condición, poco puede hacer frente al iracundo vikingo.<br/>
<br/>
Uthred solo puede pensar en la muerte segura que implicaría el permanecer con ropas heladas. No piensa en la humillación a la que lo somete. No lo hace, hasta que pronto el rey está desnudo frente a él.<br/>
<br/>
Ha perdido un peso considerable y los huesos son visibles bajo la carne pálida. Alfred jamás ha sido un hombre corpulento. Jamás ha tenido la complexión de un guerrero. Pero la figura enfermiza que porta en esos momentos denuncia a gritos su fragilidad.<br/>
<br/>
El rey ha dejado de luchar y ahora mantiene su vista firmemente inclinada hacia un costado. Lo que aún conserva de su dignidad, lo lleva a aguantar estoicamente el escrutinio del otro.<br/>
<br/>
Uthred siente una confusión de sentimientos, un oscuro triunfo se mezcla con algo similar a la vergüenza.<br/>
<br/>
Los recuerdos del olor de la fruta podrida y los insultos de la muchedumbre divertida durante su caminata por las calles de Winchester lo asaltan de repente. Por un segundo piensa que la desnudez del rey es un precio justo a su propia humillación. Una venganza apropiada.<br/>
<br/>
Pero no..<br/>
<br/>
No es lo que desea. Jamás ha estado en sus planes herirlo, humillarlo. Sin importar lo que el rey sajón haya hecho en el pasado con él.<br/>
<br/>
Uthred siente nuevamente la familiar presión de la culpa cerrándole la garganta. Desviando su vista del pálido cuerpo frente a él, toma una de las mantas para cubrirlo tan rápido como le permiten unas manos que ahora tiemblan al comprender lo que acaban de hacer.<br/>
<br/>
Ahora no puede evitar pensar que había otras formas, más civilizadas, para hacer que el monarca le hiciera caso.  Podría haberse volteado para dejar al otro cambiarse con comodidad, podría incluso haber salido un momento de la cabaña si la privacidad era todo lo que necesitaba..</p><p>Alfred podía ser un hombre testarudo, pero jamás había sido un idiota. Su negación respondía más a evitar que Uthred viera los alcances de su enfermedad que al recato religioso.  Uthred se percata de esto demasiado tarde.<br/>
<br/>
De pronto se siente exhausto. La desesperada huida y la intensa cabalgata bajo la lluvia se hacen sentir como un peso sobre sus hombros.<br/>
<br/>
Con movimientos pausados busca en uno de los rincones de la cabaña hasta hallar la corona previamente descartada. Pensativo, la sostiene unos segundos en su mano. Las llamas iluminando con luces y sombras sus contornos. Sentado cerca del fuego, Alfred observa con atención sus movimientos.<br/>
<br/>
El vikingo finalmente, suspira derrotado. Se acerca hasta el rey y deja la corona a su lado. Ninguno quita la vista del otro.<br/>
<br/>
Alfred no vuelve a colocarse la corona. Utrhed no sabe que pensar acerca de eso.</p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Despedida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me han dado tanto amor con sus comentarios y kudos, que merecen una actualización rápida! Son geniales!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No sabe exactamente qué lo despierta. Por largos segundos, no puede situar dónde se encuentra. El techo familiar pero desconocido a la vez. Un pequeño gemido se oye a su derecha y es entonces que las piezas vuelven a encajar.<br/>
<br/>
El rey. Ha secuestrado al rey. Se encuentran en <span class="hiddenSpellError">Lyscombe</span>. Uthred se incorpora alterado. La extenuación de la cabalgata lo ha hecho sucumbir al cansancio pero debe mantenerse alerta. Los vasallos de Alfred podrían llegar en cualquier momento. Con precaución, se acerca a una de las ventanas para observar los alrededores. La lluvia continúa cayendo inclemente. Es un buen presagio. Los ríos que rodean la zona se desbordarán retrasando cualquier intento de requisar ese lugar. Por el momento, están a salvo.<br/>
<br/>
En la periferia de su visión, ve la figura de Alfred removerse bajo las pieles. No está despierto pero su cuerpo se agita. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthred</span> coloca una mano sobre su frente. Una fina película de sudor baña su rostro. Fiebre.<br/>
<br/>
<span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthred</span> maldice por lo bajo. Toma un trapo, lo corta y luego se encamina al exterior para mojarlo con la lluvia.<br/>
<br/>
<span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthred</span>.<br/>
<br/>
El susurro es tan débil que el vikingo teme por un segundo que haya sido producto de su imaginación.<br/>
<br/>
<span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthred</span>. No te vayas.<br/>
<br/>
Susurra suplicante el rey desde su lecho. Alfred mantiene los ojos cerrados. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthred</span> no sabe si alucina. Si la súplica corresponde al momento actual o si tiene un significado mucho más profundo.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
La fiebre del rey ha durado toda la noche. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthred</span> ha permanecido junto a él hasta que los temblores cesaron. Su nombre junto al de su esposa e hijos, pronunciados varias veces en la letanía del delirio.<br/>
<br/>
Ya es bien entrada la mañana cuando decide inspeccionar la zona por provisiones. La tormenta ha dejado paso a una leve llovizna. Las casas cercanas se encuentran desprovistas de cualquier tipo de alimento, pero ha logrado cazar dos robustas ratas. Por el momento servirán.<br/>
<br/>
Encuentra a Alfred sentado sobre el improvisado lecho de paja cuando regresa. Profundas ojeras marcan su rostro y la palidez ya no parece alejarse de sus facciones, pero así y todo parece algo más repuesto que antes.<br/>
<br/>
-Al fin estás despierto. Eso es bueno<span class="hiddenGrammarError">..</span><br/>
<br/>
-Quisiera vestir mi ropa.-lo corta tajante el rey. Su vista fija en los restos del fuego casi consumido.<br/>
<br/>
-Si, buenos días para ti también.-Retruca <span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthred</span> fastidiado. La compasión y la pena generadas por el doliente monarca durante la noche, rápidamente olvidadas.<br/>
<br/>
-Tu ropa aún no se seca. Vestirás eso por el momento.<br/>
<br/>
<span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthred</span> se siente extraño hablándole de ese modo. Si bien jamás ha sido el más devoto de los vasallos, solo en contadas ocasiones le había hablado de igual a igual.<br/>
<br/>
Bueno, es momento de ir acostumbrándose. Piensa mientras le quita la piel a las ratas y las ensarta en ramas sobre el fuego. Alfred había dejado de ser su rey.<br/>
<br/>
Por largos minutos, ninguno de los dos vuelve a hablar. La lluvia en el exterior y el débil crepitar del fuego, son los únicos sonidos que inundan el lugar.<br/>
<br/>
-¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?-Inquiere finalmente el monarca clavando su vista en él.-Como has podido notar mi tiempo en este mundo se acorta a cada hora. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Wessex</span> me necesita así que habla. ¿Cuál es tu demanda?<br/>
<br/>
Si su ira no burbujeara en su interior, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthred</span> debería darle crédito a Alfred por lograr imponerse a pesar de encontrarse en circunstancias tan adversas.<br/>
<br/>
-¿Demanda?-Escupe la pregunta porque comprende que luego de todo el tiempo pasado, Alfred nunca ha logrado entenderlo.<br/>
<br/>
-Debería llevarte hasta <span class="hiddenSpellError">Northumbria</span>. Entregarte a mi hermano y allí pedir rescate por tu cabeza. Un rescate a <span class="hiddenSpellError">Wessex</span> por su rey, que pagaría un ejército vikingo y que humillaría a la gran nación sajona.<br/>
<br/>
Alfred inclina un momento la vista, a la vez que asiente rápido con la cabeza. El aire de solemnidad nunca abandonándolo. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthred</span> no sabe por qué razón ese gesto del otro lo altera aún más.<br/>
<br/>
- La paz por la que siempre has luchado, el sueño de una Inglaterra unida, aplastados por luchas de poder entre naciones. Los otros reinos se disputarían los restos de <span class="hiddenSpellError">Wessex</span> si es que queda algo luego de que sus enemigos marchen sobre él.<br/>
<br/>
No hay lagrimas en los ojos de Alfred. No las hay. Pero <span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthred</span> puede ver como si algo en el interior del rey se rompiera un poco. Cuando habla, su voz ha perdido un poco de su característica firmeza.<br/>
<br/>
-Por lo que veo mis miedos siempre han tenido fundamento. Fue un grave error haber querido que juraras lealtad a mi hijo. Debo agradecerle a Dios que tu traición no lo haya alcanzado durante su reinado<span class="hiddenGrammarError">..</span><br/>
<br/>
-¡¿Traición?!-<span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthred</span> se levanta de un salto incapaz de seguir escuchando.<br/>
<br/>
-¡Yo soy la razón por la que tu hijo se encuentra en este mundo!¡Siempre he cuidado de tus hijos, de TODOS ellos!- Aclara y nota que Alfred tiene la decencia de sonrojarse levemente.<br/>
<br/>
-Les he dado demasiado. A ti y a tu familia. He luchado demasiado, he perdido<span class="hiddenGrammarError">..</span>-La voz se le entrecorta porque de repente la muerte de Gisela está demasiado fresca en su memoria. Alfred, aprovecha el impasse para arremeter por su cuenta.<br/>
<br/>
-Fuiste compensado. Viniste a mí buscando refugio. Eras Uthred de ninguna parte. Te puse al mando de mí ejército, te di honor, te di un lugar para vivir.</p>
<p>Lo único que frena a Uthred de volver a golpearlo es la imagen de la desnudez de Alfred en su memoria. La fregilidad de su cuerpo afiebrado, la certeza del dolor que nunca lo abandona. Es lo único.</p>
<p>-Solo quería tu respeto.- Sisea, conteniendo apenas la ira.</p>
<p>-Cuando te salvé a ti y a tu familia, cuando salvé a tu hija, cuando dirigí el ejército que libraría a <span class="hiddenSpellError">Wessex</span> de la amenaza vikinga<span class="hiddenGrammarError">..</span>-Suspira volviendo a sentarse, ya demasiado cansado de recordar.<br/>
<br/>
-Cuando mi esposa fue llamada “puta” en tu corte solo quería eso, tu respeto.<br/>
<br/>
- Hablas de respeto.- Las facciones del rey se contorsionan en una mueca desagradable.<br/>
<br/>
-¡Hablas de respeto y fuiste tú quien vino a mí y no al revés. Desafiando cada una de mis órdenes, dejándome en ridículo frente a mi corte, insultando a mi Dios y a mi fe con tus costumbres paganas!¡Hablas de respeto como si en verdad entendieras lo....!<br/>
<br/>
Alfred se interrumpe. Por un momento, cierra los ojos y se aferra el vientre. Cuando habla de nuevo lo hace con más mesura.<br/>
<br/>
-La muerte de Gisela fue un acontecimiento desgraciado. Era una buena mujer.-Abre nuevamente los ojos que había mantenido cerrados.-Pero eso no te daba derecho a asesinar a uno de mis monjes. Por más desacertadas que hayan sido sus palabras. No ha sido la primera vez que asesinas a un hombre de fe. Hombres valiosos han sido condenados por menos que eso. He sido demasiado indulgente contigo. Ha sido mi error.<br/>
<br/>
Alfred se inclina un poco hacia adelante. Su mano se cierra con más fuerza sobre su estómago. Es evidente que el dolor no ha dejado de aquejarlo pero, como siempre lo ha hecho, se mantiene estoico frente a él.<br/>
<br/>
-<span class="hiddenSpellError">Wessex</span>, es todo lo que importa ahora. Si algún día el sueño de una Inglaterra se hace realidad, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Wessex</span> habrá sido la base para su creación.<br/>
<br/>
Por largos segundos, ninguno dice más. Alfred envuelto finalmente en su dolor físico y <span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthred</span> en un dolor difícil de nombrar. Que lo ha acompañado durante los años que ha servido al rey pero que ahora parece manifestarse con todo su peso. Solo le queda una carta<span class="hiddenGrammarError">..</span><br/>
<br/>
Solo una carta antes de ser envuelto por aquel extraño padecer, que por momentos se vuelve desesperanza, desilusión y angustia.<br/>
<br/>
-Quiero hablar con el hombre. No deseo hablar con el rey. Quiero hablar contigo.<br/>
<br/>
El tono en su voz apenas un tenue reflejo de lo que solía ser. Las palabras pronunciadas rápidas, como una letanía, como un ruego.<br/>
<br/>
-Quiero hablar de lo que paso aquel día.<br/>
<br/>
Es como si lo hubiera insultado. Como si de repente se hallaran en su corte y él hubiera soltado una blasfemia contra él. Alfred lo observa, primero incrédulo, luego visiblemente alterado. Su boca se abre, pero ninguna palabra parece ser capaz de salir de ella.<br/>
<br/>
- Otro juramento que vas a romper hoy. Prometiste jamás volver a mencionar lo que paso en <span class="hiddenSpellError">Somerset</span>. -Responde finalmente, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthred</span> lo imita.<br/>
<br/>
-Le hice esa promesa al rey. Pero has dejado de serlo para mí.<br/>
<br/>
<span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthred</span> ignora la minúscula expresión de dolor que surca como un relámpago las facciones de Alfred. Cierra la distancia entre los dos, hasta que sus rostros están a centímetros el uno del otro.<br/>
<br/>
-Quiero saber. Dime la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió ese día -Susurra con un una voz tan insegura que parece impropia de él.<br/>
<br/>
Alfred parece, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevan de conocerse, haberse quedado sin palabras. Por unos segundos sus manos aprietan la piel que cubre su cuerpo, su ceño frunciéndose más a cada segundo, hasta que finalmente toma aire y cierra los ojos. Cuando vuelve a hablar, lo hace con una voz suave pero firme que no refleja en absoluto su conmoción.<br/>
<br/>
-Cada día ruego a Dios que me perdone por haber cedido a mis asquerosas inclinaciones. Ruego su guía para poder convivir con recuerdos que desearía borrar de mi mente. Esa es la verdad.<br/>
<br/>
<span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthred</span> le sostiene la mirada por un tenso instante. Con una helada certeza, se descubre incapaz de hallar en los ojos de Alfred ni un rastro de lo que desesperadamente desea encontrar. Finalmente, como si algo se hubiera resquebrajado en su interior, se da la vuelta incapaz de seguir sosteniendo su mirada.<br/>
<br/>
Percibe una vez más la angustia cerrándole la garganta y sabe que esta vez es definitiva. El dolor que siempre había dormido en su interior desde que se conocieron, abre sus fauces y lo devora entero. Suelta un gemido, como de animal herido.<br/>
<br/>
En un segundo de revelación, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthred</span> pierde todo deseo de seguir discutiendo. En ese segundo ha comprendido que pelea contra un hombre desesperado. Alfred está a punto de morir, por lo que ha hecho todo lo posible por darle continuidad a lo que ha creado. No se trata de él, ni siquiera de su orgullo.<br/>
<br/>
Pero más fundamentalmente, entiende que siempre ha sido una herramienta para un fin a los ojos de Alfred. No ha valido por sí mismo sino por lo que podía dar a un sueño demasiado ambicioso para un solo hombre.<br/>
<br/>
Con pasos derrotados sale al exterior. Ya no desea hablar más.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Cuando vuelve a entrar a la cabaña nota que el rey sigue en el lecho. La corona, nuevamente descansa sobre su cabeza. No ha hecho ademán alguno de escapar o revelarse frente a su situación. En cambio, sus manos entrelazadas y los ojos cerrados indican que se encuentra orando. A su lado, los restos de una de las ratas. La otra permanece intacta.<br/>
<br/>
<span class="hiddenSpellError">Uthred</span> se siente diferente. Como si en el intervalo de unas horas, de pronto hubiera envejecido años. Atrás ha quedado el audaz joven de comentarios mordaces y sonrisas sarcásticas. Con un dejo de amargura piensa que Alfred ha logrado quitarle eso también.<br/>
<br/>
-No voy a entregarte a los daneses.-Dice interrumpiendo las oraciones del rey. Alfred abre los ojos, centrando su atención en él. Si sus palabras lo han sorprendido de alguna forma no lo deja ver. Su expresión es tan impasible como siempre.<br/>
<br/>
-Al salir he notado que dos caballeros se encuentran merodeando la zona. No me han visto...<br/>
<br/>
Sentencia mientras busca las ropas del rey. Un fuerte olor a humo las impregna pero por lo demás al fin se hallan secas. Se las arroja sin ningún cuidado.<br/>
<br/>
-Date prisa o los perderás.<br/>
<br/>
Se da la media vuelta para salir finalmente del lugar. Al llegar al marco de la puerta, se obliga a voltear a verlo. Alfred lo observa con una expresión difícil de descifrar. Hay algo en él que de pronto se revela increíblemente frágil.<br/>
<br/>
Ambos se sostienen la mirada unos segundos. Saben que será la última vez.</p>
<p>Continuará...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Traición</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los huesos de su espalda emiten un sonoro chasquido cuando se baja por fin del caballo para estirar las piernas. Ata al animal al árbol más cercano y luego rebusca entre sus pertenencias la carne seca. Maldice por lo bajo. Solo queda un puñado de finísimos trozos para los dos.<br/><br/>Tenían la esperanza de encontrar algo de comida en ese lugar, pero la aldea tenía signos de haber sido abandonada hacía tiempo. Se prepara para saborear el último trozo de comida que tendrá en algún tiempo cuando..<br/><br/>-¡Arthur!- Arthur rueda los ojos. Edmund, vocifera su nombre aun cuando se encuentra a escasos metros de él.<br/><br/>-¡Mira eso Arthur!<br/><br/>Arthur mira en la dirección que el otro le señala. Un hombre se acerca hacia ellos con pasos errantes.<br/><br/>-¿Es quien creo que es?- Pregunta innecesariamente su compañero. Él guarda rápidamente la carne.<br/><br/>Jamás ha visto al rey de Wessex en persona. Pero la corona sobre su cabeza es inconfundible. Las noticias del secuestro habían recorrido rápidamente el reino. Era un escándalo. Decenas de caballeros, entre los cuales se contaban ellos, habían tenido que salir a rastrearlo.<br/><br/>-Parece que es nuestro día de suerte.-Concluye Arthur olvidando por completo sus tensos músculos y encaminándose con su caballo en dirección al rey.<br/><br/>-¡Lord!-Arthur se apresura a posicionarse cerca del rey-¿Se encuentra bien?<br/><br/>El rey se encuentra en un estado tan deplorable que si no fuera por la corona sobre su cabeza, jamás habrían dicho que el hombre frente a ellos se trataba de un monarca.<br/><br/>Edmund lo sigue de cerca, su yegua siempre ha sido un poco más lenta.<br/><br/>-¿El pagano, Uthred?¿Se encuentra por aquí?-pregunta sin poder evitar las nerviosas miradas a su alrededor.<br/><br/>-Ha huido.-Responde Alfred secamente. Su mirada pasando de uno a otro.<br/><br/>-Solicito su ayuda. Necesito regresar a Winchester. -Señala diligente, sin perder el tiempo.<br/><br/>-Por supuesto.-Arthur se baja del caballo para darle lugar al rey. Edmund sigue rastreando los alrededores. La fama del pagano comandante del ejército de Wessex, demasiado arraigada para ignorarla.<br/><br/>-¿Está seguro que ha huido?¿Por qué lo haría..?<br/><br/>-Su alteza necesita llegar a Winchester.-Lo presiona Arthur cortando su pregunta.-Debemos darnos prisa.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>Varias horas transcurren de cabalgata y charla banal. Arthur y Edmund, sus rescatadores, pertenecen a un pequeño poblado del extremo norte de Wessex, casi al límite con Mercia. Han sido atacados en varias ocasiones por los vikingos por lo que su simpatía hacia ellos es escasa.<br/><br/>-Saquearon todo lo que pudieron y luego prendieron fuego a la villa. Nos tomaron desprevenidos..-Explica Arthur mientras camina sujetando las riendas del caballo en el que se encuentra el rey.<br/><br/>-Era el día de la festividad de Saint Jean.-Añade Edmund con premura.-No esperábamos ningún ataque.<br/><br/>Alfred hace una mueca. Montar en su condición se volvía cada día más tortuoso. Su mayor deseo era regresar a Winchester lo más pronto posible. Observa a su alrededor, bordean un río que ha crecido considerablemente a raíz de las recientes lluvias. Las aguas corren rápidamente en dirección al sur. Ellos van en dirección contraria.<br/><br/>-La historia nos enseña que debemos estar listos para ser atacados en cualquier momento.<br/><br/>Edmund y Arthur lo observan. Es la primera vez que habla desde que se han puesto en marcha. Edmund sonríe.<br/><br/>-Su alteza entiende perfectamente. Luego de la traición de Uthred, el pagano..<br/><br/>-¡Edmund!-Arthur lo reprende antes de que pueda continuar.<br/><br/>-Perdone el atrevimiento de mi compañero, mi Lord. No estamos acostumbrados a tratar con la realeza.-Arthur se disculpa por los dos, haciendo un pequeño gesto de reverencia con la cabeza.<br/><br/>Alfred posa su mirada cansina sobre él. Luego niega con la cabeza y vuelve a centrar su atención en el camino.<br/><br/>-Por el contrario, ciertamente sus palabras no están desprovistas de verdad. La traición de Uthred me ha revelado que uno no debería confiar en un hombre, por muy útil que éste sea para cumplir los objetivos de su nación.<br/><br/>-Amén.-Sentencian los dos.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>Al anochecer deciden acampar a la orilla del río. Arthur ha tenido suerte. Los tres se alimentan de dos truchas que ha podido pescar. Los caballeros se mantienen cerca del fuego. Las noches han comenzado a ser más heladas. El invierno está casi sobre ellos.<br/><br/>-¿Está seguro que no quiere acercarse más, mi lord? El fuego lo ayudará a combatir el frío.<br/><br/>Alfred, quien se encuentra algunos metros más alejado, niega con la cabeza.<br/><br/>-No, gracias. Dada mi condición, es mejor que me mantenga alejado para no interrumpir su descanso en caso de que tenga ir a los árboles.<br/><br/>Edmund asiente con la cabeza. Una hora más tarde, los tres se encuentran acostados en sus improvisados lechos dispuestos a dormir.<br/><br/>Alfred espera un tiempo prudencial, hasta que puede escuchar las respiraciones pesadas y los ligeros ronquidos. Con sigilo, se pone de pie intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Las hojas son sus enemigas. Tapizan el suelo del bosque, por lo que cada pisada emite un crujido a pesar de sus esfuerzos.<br/><br/>-¿Todo está bien, mi Lord?-Llega la voz pastosa de Edmund ni bien logra llegar a la primera linea de árboles.<br/><br/>-Si- Responde rápidamente en un susurro.-Solo el llamado de la naturaleza.<br/><br/>Edmund emite un ruido ininteligible antes de girarse dándole la espalda. Alfred espera unos minutos antes de seguir moviéndose hacia los caballos.<br/><br/>El río le ha dado la información que necesitaba. Efectivamente se mueven hacia el norte y no hacia el sur en dirección a Winchester. Sin dudas, sus “rescatadores” van a venderlo a los daneses. Esta es su oportunidad para escapar.<br/><br/>El caballo de Arthur lo recibe con un ligero resoplido ni bien se le acerca. Ya lo ha montado durante el día por lo que se ha ganado su confianza. Con manos temblorosas producto del frío filtrándose en su cuerpo, desata la correa que ata al animal al árbol. Sus dedos entumecidos tironean con torpeza, pero pronto logran liberarlo.<br/><br/>Ahora solo queda lo más difícil. Últimamente solo ha podido subirse a su montura con ayuda. Su mente le trae el rostro de Steapa con anhelante desesperanza. Le vendría bien la ayuda del corpulento caballero en esos momentos. El primer intento es fallido. Su pierna ni siquiera está cerca de rodear al animal. El segundo, en cambio, lo eleva más pero aun así no logra terminar de subirse. El animal se mueve unos centímetros ante la estrepitosa caída de su torpe jinete. Alfred toma aire. El fuego en su vientre reprochándole el esfuerzo. Debe darse valor. En una muda plegaria le pide ayuda a Dios, toma impulso, se eleva en el aire y entonces..<br/><br/>Un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo hace darse de bruces contra el caballo que sale al trote asustado ante la brusquedad del movimiento. Alfred se desorienta, no comprende por qué ha caído ni el repentino dolor en su espalda, hasta que desde su posición en el suelo ve las botas de Arthur.<br/><br/>- ¡¿Cuánto les han prometido por darle la espalda a su rey?!¡¿Por traicionar al reino de Wessex?!-Exclama Alfred con furia apenas contenida.<br/><br/>-¡MUCHO MÁS DE LO QUE WESSEX NOS HA DADO EN TODA NUESTRA VIDA DE SERVICIO!<br/><br/>Arthur parece desencajado, su expresión irradiando rabia. Repentinamente, ya no queda nada del respetuoso caballero.<br/><br/>-Hemos sido atacados, no una, sino innumerables veces..-Explica Edmund unos pasos más atrás, su voz pastosa producto del sueño.<br/><br/>Alfred aún tiene dificultades para poder procesar la situación.<br/><br/>-Wessex es el último reino libre de la amenaza vikinga. Me he asegurado de..<br/><br/>-Perdón su alteza, pero nuestro pueblo se encuentra en los límites con Mercia. ¿Cree usted acaso que los paganos se preocupan por cuestiones como las fronteras?<br/><br/>Alfred calla de repente. Mercia. Ha enfocado tanto su lucha en Wessex que de algún modo ha creído, ingenuamente, que los vikingos pensarían dos veces antes de traspasar sus bordes. Error.<br/><br/>-Hemos sido olvidados..-Replica Arthur pasando una de sus manos por su cabello, un poco más calmado.<br/><br/>-Y por ese motivo venderán su lealtad al mejor postor.<br/><br/>-No tenemos alternativa. Usted morirá pronto. No podemos arriesgarnos a esperar la protección de su hijo, un futuro rey que quizás también nos olvide.<br/><br/>Arthur escupe al suelo. La cortesía y la deferencia sobrepasadas ampliamente por la indignación.<br/><br/>-Debemos vivir hoy. Nuestros hijos tienen hambre hoy. Así que si no le importa ponerse de pie, Alteza. Tenemos un largo camino hacia Northumbria.<br/><br/>Arthur lo toma con fuerza de sus ropas para ponerlo de pie, pero entonces ocurre algo insólito. El caballero, de algún modo, parece congelarse a la mitad de su acción. Suelta las ropas de Alfred, quien desequilibrado por la acción, vuelve a caer sobre las hojas. Está a punto de cuestionar las acciones del caballero, cuando un rocío de tibia sangre le baña el rostro. Entonces comprende.<br/><br/>Uthred se mueve como un demonio entre los árboles. Quita la cuchilla del moribundo cuerpo de Arthur para dirigirse como una exhalación hacia el segundo caballero que no puede salir de su estupefacción ante la escena. Uthred le da alcance antes de que pueda siquiera correr. Coloca la afilada hoja contra su cuello y está a punto de cortarlo cuando la voz de Alfred lo detiene.<br/><br/>-¡UTHRED, NO!<br/><br/>Edmund aprovecha la ocasión para pedir piedad. El silencio interrumpido solo por sus gimoteos.<br/><br/>-Por favor, por favor, necesitábamos comer..- Se deshace en excusas.<br/><br/>La respiración agitada de Uthred levanta vahos de vapor ante la gélida noche, otorgándole un aspecto sobrenatural. Le sostiene unos segundos la mirada a Alfred. Él conoce esa mirada. El rey cierra los ojos antes de que la hoja se entierre en la carne del caballero sin ninguna piedad.<br/><br/>Pronto, la noche regresa a su frío silencio. Durante largos segundos, no sucede nada más.<br/><br/>Alfred abre los ojos ante el sonido de las pisadas acercándose. Uthred extiende una de sus manos hacia él. Alfred, desea poder rechazarla. Poder verbalizar toda su rabia en un comentario lo suficientemente hiriente para alejar al danés de su vida de una vez y para siempre. No lo hace.<br/><br/>Recibe la ayuda que le es ofrecida, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Uthred lo ayuda a montar. Juntos, otra vez, se encaminan de regreso a la aldea. El silencio los envuelve durante todo el trayecto.</p>
<p>Continuará..</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Frágiles deseos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uthred lo ayuda a desmontar. Es la primera interacción directa que tienen luego de largas horas de cabalgata en silencio. Alfred se ha mantenido estoico durante todo el camino, pero se lo nota exhausto. Uthred nota la debilidad en su cuerpo cuando hace contacto con él para ayudarlo. Sus pasos carecen de firmeza y se apoya pesadamente contra su costado para no perder el balance.</p>
<p>Apenas Alfred se ubica en el lecho de la cabaña, Uthred se apresura con el fuego. Recoge toda la leña que puede y hace una pila en el centro del lugar. Tras unos cuantos minutos, un pequeño fuego crepita entre los dos. Ya casi anochece.</p>
<p>La mente de Uthred está en blanco. Por largos minutos, todo lo que puede hacer es observar las llamas. No sabe que pensar. Una vez más, ha actuado por impulso. Pero aparentemente esa es su forma de actuar cuando el rey está involucrado. A la fuerza, ha descubierto que Alfred moviliza en él partes desconocidas de sí mismo. Que lo alejan de su habitual seguridad y confianza, volviéndolo inseguro y temeroso.</p>
<p>Sollozos.</p>
<p>Son los sollozos provenientes del rey lo que lo devuelven a la realidad. Los que lo centran de nuevo y le dan un sentido a sus acciones. Alfred emite un llanto ahogado. Un llanto que conmueve algo en el interior de Uthred. Que lo lleva a actuar y lo moviliza.</p>
<p>Uthred toma una de las pieles. Se acerca hasta donde Alfred se encuentra recostado y luego, lentamente, se recuesta junto a él envolviendo a ambos con la piel como una improvisada cobija.</p>
<p>Uno de sus brazos rodea al rey. A través de su tacto puede sentir cada uno de los escalofríos que lo asaltan. Uthred traza círculos en la espalda del monarca. Un gesto que busca reconfortarlo al mismo tiempo que brindarle calor. El cuerpo de Alfred se convulsiona ligeramente ante el contacto, pero no se aparta.</p>
<p>Pasan largos minutos así, sin decir una palabra. De no ser por el pequeño fuego, la oscuridad que los rodea sería total.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué?-La voz de Alfred es rasposa, débil. Apenas puede oírse a pesar de la quietud de la noche.</p>
<p>Uthred se ha habituado tanto al silencio que los ha envuelto hasta el momento, que de pronto las palabras se le hacen extrañas. Por largos instantes, se demora en comprender su significado.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué sigues conmigo?</p>
<p>Es una pregunta simple que sin embargo, exige una respuesta demasiado compleja. Uthred no es un hombre complejo. Nunca lo ha sido. Su intención siempre ha sido cobrar venganza contra el usurpador de su tío, lograr regresar a Bebbanburg . Recuperar su título y sus tierras. Pero..</p>
<p>En algún punto, conoció al futuro rey de Wessex. Se alió con él. Lo vio ser coronado. Ganar y perder batallas. Conoció su ira, su decepción, su desconfianza. Legó a odiarlo. Pero también..</p>
<p>En algún lugar de las húmedas tierras de Wessex, conoció a Alfred. Al hombre, vulnerable ante el peligro de los daneses, temeroso de la salud de su hijo, desesperado ante la posibilidad de perderlo todo.</p>
<p>Y conoció su confianza al escuchar sus estrategias, su valentía al no huir hacia Frankia, su alegría al ganar la batalla, su mirada al saber que de algún modo estarían para siempre conectados..</p>
<p>Entonces hubo algo en Uthred, algo que comenzó a cambiar en él y ya no pudo volver atrás. Ya no pudo volver a pensar solo en sí mismo.</p>
<p>Y eso fue todo.</p>
<p>¿Pero cómo?</p>
<p>¿Cómo explicar algo tan complejo en una respuesta?¿Cómo explicar algo que ni siquiera él terminaba de entender por completo?¿Qué hablaba de una parte suya apenas conocida?</p>
<p>-No podía abandonarte.-Uthred habla contra la nuca del rey. Sus palabras ahogadas por la cercanía.</p>
<p>-Simplemente no podía.</p>
<p>Alfred vuelve a estremecerse. Uthred lo aprieta más contra él.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Las horas pasan, en su marcha lenta pero incesante. El fuego casi se ha extinguido. Uthred siente que debería levantarse para avivarlo, pero no puede juntar la voluntad necesaria para hacerlo. Han logrado acumular algo de calor entre los cuerpos. Alfred ha dejado de temblar. Por momentos, Uthred se pregunta si se habrá rendido al sueño cuando de pronto lo siente removerse bajo su brazo. Su cuerpo se gira de lado para verlo directamente. En la oscuridad que los rodea, sus facciones son difusas, casi fantasmagóricas.</p>
<p>-Lo he intentado. He buscado la forma de..</p>
<p>El rey parece enredarse en sus pensamientos. Uthred comprende que no es el único al que la cercanía del otro lo hace actuar de modos ajenos a sí mismo.</p>
<p>Alfred cierra los ojos para ordenarse. Toma aire, dejándolo ir en un suave suspiro. El cálido aliento baña suavemente el rostro del guerrero.</p>
<p>-Beocca me dijo un día que Dios nos ponía tentaciones para probarnos.-Alfred busca su mirada en la penumbra.-Y que luego enviaba a los paganos para castigarnos por caer en ellas.</p>
<p>Por algunos segundos, no dice más. Afuera, el canto de un búho se hace oír en la noche. El viento susurra entre los árboles.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo puede ser posible?-Continua el rey luego de un instante.</p>
<p>-¿Cómo puede ser posible que Dios haya enviado a la tentación y al castigo en una misma persona?</p>
<p>Uthred no puede verlo claramente, pero siente la intensidad de su mirada sobre él. Alfred espera una respuesta. Siempre la espera. Como si él fuera capaz de dar respuesta a verdades ancestrales. A conocimientos que solo podrían ser accesibles a individuos verdaderamente devotos. Uthred responde con la verdad que conoce.</p>
<p>-No sé cuales son las reglas de tu Dios.-Le susurra cerca de sus labios. -Pero ciertamente, no he venido a castigarte.</p>
<p>Uthred toma su boca en un beso que les corta la respiración. No es un beso desesperado. Por el contrario, es lento y tentativo. Suave y gentil en su proceder. Pero de algún modo tiene la fuerza para dejarlos a los dos con corazones acelerados y vértigo en sus cuerpos.</p>
<p>Es un beso que ha sido anhelado por demasiado tiempo. Por demasiados años. Que ha resistido, impasible, las innumerables situaciones en que pudo haberse dado y no lo fue. Que abre paso a algo que se presenta finalmente en toda su expresión.</p>
<p>Hay algo que cambia. No es como aquel día en Somerset, donde el encuentro podía justificarse por la inconmensurable gratitud de haber salvado la vida del heredero de Wessex, por la reciente victoria conjunta, por el fulgor posterior a la batalla..</p>
<p>En Somerset su primer y único encuentro había tenido que ser desesperado y fugaz. Mediado entre prisas, miradas furtivas a la entrada de la tienda y extrema alerta al sonido de pasos en el exterior. Había tenido ser más rápido que el pensamiento racional, que la prudencia, que la fe...</p>
<p>Solo un encuentro de cuerpos y no de almas.</p>
<p>Un encuentro que quedaría grabado como una herida para siempre entre los dos. Como algo que no podría volver a ocurrir. De lo que no se podría hablar. Sin importar lo mucho que ambos lo anhelaran..</p>
<p>En cambio ahora...</p>
<p>No había jubilo ante una batalla reciente, no existía el atenuante del alcohol que envenenara sus juicios..</p>
<p>Ahora no había nada que lo justificara más que el propio deseo de cada uno. No había necesidad de prisas, de esconderse, de temer a las represalias.</p>
<p>La consciencia y la racionalidad ante la locura que cometían podía presentarse en cualquier momento y aún así..</p>
<p>Aun así, Uthred se dedica a amar a Alfred como nunca ha tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Se dedica a reverenciar su cuerpo debilitado por la enfermedad, a besar sus labios una y otra vez.</p>
<p>Alfred se aferra a él como si no hubiera nada más. Como si no tuviera nada más que a Uthred en el mundo. Lo acepta como no lo ha hecho antes. A medida que Uthred se hace uno con él, siente que una parte de sí mismo quisiera poder hablarle del perdón, de la angustia que le provoca el haberlo herido tantas veces, de tantas maneras posibles. Desea confesar su secreta envidia hacia su persona y su fortaleza, a su espíritu indomable, a su lealtad..</p>
<p>Las palabras nunca salen de su boca. En cambio, usa las pocas fuerzas que le quedan a su cuerpo, para hacérselo saber.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Cuando Alfred despierta también lo hace un pequeño terror en él. Aún es de noche, pero el calor del cuerpo de Uthred ha desaparecido. El fuego ha sido reavivado y se halla crepitando gentilmente, sin duda obra de Uthred. Sin embargo, no hay rastros del guerrero en la cabaña. La sensación de abandono crece a una avergonzante velocidad en él hasta que escucha la puerta abrirse.</p>
<p>Uthred regresa. Unos pequeños copos de nieve adornan la ropa y el cabello del danes.</p>
<p>Alfred se reprocha internamente. Luego de todo lo que han pasado, ya debería saber que Uthred siempre regresa.</p>
<p>-He conseguido estas.-Dice señalando unas cuantas nueces en su mano.-No serán una gran comida, pero al menos nos darán fuerzas para la cabalgata de mañana.</p>
<p>Alfred lo mira inquisitivo. Uthred desvía la mirada entreteniéndose en echar más leña al fuego.</p>
<p>-Mañana te escoltaré de regreso a Winchester. Luego marcharé hacia Northumbria.</p>
<p>Alfred no puede evitar que la sensación de abandono regrese con renovada fuerza. Una punzada en su vientre actúa como reflejo de su sentir. Desde luego que es el plan más correcto. El único plan posible si desea terminar sus días como rey. Si quiere que el sueño de una Inglaterra unida no muera con él. Pero..</p>
<p>La perspectiva de terminar sus últimos días sin la presencia de Uthred a su lado, hace que de pronto adquieran una oscuridad difícil de sobrellevar. La frustración de tener que ir siempre contra sus deseos se transforma en una silenciosa furia.</p>
<p>De algún modo, Uthred parece ser capaz de percibir la angustia producto de su lucha interna. Por lo que se sienta a su lado. La cercanía de su cuerpo actuando como un cálido bálsamo frente al tortuoso futuro. Sus manos trituran las nueces. Alfred toma los trozos que le son ofrecidos. No tiene hambre. No la ha tenido desde que toda aquella odisea comenzó, pero se obliga a comer de todos modos.</p>
<p>-No debiste haber asesinado a esos caballeros.-Dice Alfred luego de algunos minutos en silencio. Por la periferia de su visión puede notar que Uthred rueda los ojos. Resoplando, se deja caer en el lecho.</p>
<p>-Debían ser sometidos a un juicio...además, Wessex necesita toda la ayuda posible.</p>
<p>Uthred se incorpora sobre sus antebrazos. La indignación como un sentimiento eternamente presente en sus intercambios.</p>
<p>-¡Eran traidores!</p>
<p>-Igual que tú.</p>
<p>-¡Yo jamás te traicioné!¡Simplemente abandoné tu servicio!</p>
<p>No dice “te abandoné”. Aunque la idea se encuentra fuertemente implícita en el aire. De pronto, el ambiente se torna pesado. Ante esto, Uthred se vuelve a dejar caer pesadamente en el lecho. La certeza de que jamás podrá entender a Alfred nunca fallaba en frustrarlo.</p>
<p>-Iban a vender a su rey a los enemigos.-Replica con más calma.-No es esa la clase de gente que Wessex necesita.</p>
<p>-¿Te preocupas por Wessex ahora?-Alfred lo observa de reojo levantando una ceja. Hay algo extraño en él. Una necesidad de pelea impropia en su habitualmente contenida personalidad.</p>
<p>Entonces Uthred lo comprende. Hay una frustración en Alfred que va más allá de su reproche. El rey sufre y no únicamente por los motivos obvios.</p>
<p>Ante esta revelación. Una cálida sensación se aloja en el pecho del danés.</p>
<p>-Me preocupo por ti. Siempre lo he hecho y puedo decirlo. Son las ventajas de ser un pagano, no tengo que esconder lo que siento de mí mismo.</p>
<p>Uthred suspira harto de aquel inútil juego de tira y afloje con el rey. Las horas contando demasiado deprisa para perder el poco tiempo que les queda.</p>
<p>-No puedo darle la espalda a lo que siento por ti. Lo he intentado y he fracasado. Solo me queda aceptarlo.</p>
<p>Uthred extiende su mano en dirección al rey. Una muda tregua. Los segundos pasan. Por un momento, Uthred teme que Alfred lo rechace. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, una tenue sonrisa se deja ver en sus facciones antes de tomar su mano acomodándose a su lado.</p>
<p>Uthred deposita un beso sobre la frente del rey.</p>
<p>-¿Sabes que es mucho más complejo que solo la religión, verdad?-Inquiere débilmente Alfred, entrelazando sus manos sobre el pecho de Uthred.</p>
<p>-Lo sé.</p>
<p>Ninguno de los dos duerme. Simplemente permanecen recostados, sus cuerpos en contacto, sus manos entrelazadas sumidos en un momento eterno. Imposible.</p>
<p>Uthred roza la rojiza tela que cubre el cuerpo del monarca. No ha podido tocarlo en demasiados años y ahora sus manos parecen querer recuperar el tiempo perdido. De cuando en cuando, toma su boca en besos profundos y lángidos. Alfred lo permite. Deja que Uthred haga lo que quiera con él.</p>
<p>Jamás lo dirá en voz alta, jamás podrá realmente admitirlo, pero suyas son su confianza, su fé y en última instancia, también su alma.</p>
<p>Lo que sienten es tan ambicioso como los sueños de Alfred. Una conexión que los traspasa, los atraviesa y los excede. Que maravilloso sería, si ellos no fueran Alfred rey de Wessex y Uthred de Bebbanburg. Que sueños e ilusiones podrían trazarse si ellos fueran personas distintas, en tiempos distintos, en vidas distintas.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Al amanecer no le interesan los frágiles deseos de los hombres. Un sol pálido y fantasmagórico se cuela en un plomizo cielo. El frío vuelve a hacerse presente en sus vidas. Es hora de partir.</p>
<p>Se encuentran enlistándose. Alfred se acomoda sus ropas, se quita los rastros de heno de la tela que lo cubre.</p>
<p>Todo sucede a una velocidad demasiado lenta. Como si el tiempo estuviese conteniendo el aliento. Como si de pronto solo ellos dos existieran en el mundo.</p>
<p>Uthred se encuentra apagando el fuego, el humo gris siseando en la habitación, cuando, como un relámpago en una tormenta, una certeza lo desgarra. Esta será la última vez que vea a Alfred.</p>
<p>Alfred morirá.</p>
<p>Y entonces..</p>
<p>No puede hacerlo.</p>
<p>- ¿Uthred?- Alfred lo llama, la preocupación tiñe sus palabras. Pero es como si lo hiciera desde un lugar demasiado lejano.</p>
<p>Uthred es incapaz de moverse. Los restos del fuego humeando bajo sus botas. La vista se le nubla, la garganta le arde. No puede respirar. El corazón se agita desbocado. La desesperación tomando poco a poco su cordura. No hay más aire en el mundo, no hay más que oscuridad a su alrededor. Sabe que eso solo implica morir. No hay otra explicación. No puede..</p>
<p>Las manos de Alfred están sobre su rostro. Frías, frágiles, lo sostienen. Su voz pronuncia su nombre. Lo llama, lo convoca, lo ordena. Como un rey a su vasallo. Uthred obedece. En última instancia, a pesar de todo, siempre le obedece.</p>
<p>Por un breve segundo se calma, la cascada de sensaciones parece detenerse.</p>
<p>Toma el aire a bocanadas. Como un naufrago rescatado del mar.</p>
<p>Pero entonces los recuerdos de sus días como esclavo en el mar se cuelan entre sus pensamientos. Halig. La muerte de Halig. Su culpa. Ha sido su culpa. No, no puede pensar en eso ahora. Ya no es un esclavo, ya no es una víctima de sus circunstancias..</p>
<p>Y sin embargo, no puede evitar que el pensamiento lo asalte, porque aún lo es. Aún es una víctima de una circunstancia que no logrará evitar, la muerte de Alfred..</p>
<p>-¡Uthred de Bebbanburg!-la voz de Alfred lo trae de nuevo a la realidad. Su rostro está pegado al suyo, sus frentes en contacto y quizás es eso, más que el sonido de su voz, lo que termina de arrancarlo de la peligrosa vorágine de sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>Uthred presiona su frente contra la del monarca. No comprende que llora hasta que Alfred le acaricia gentilmente el rostro.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Tras su regreso a Winchester, la salud de Alfred se deteriorará rápidamente. No habrá otra demanda de lealtad hacia su hijo. No habrá perdón, ni edictos, ni decisiones de último minuto.</p>
<p>Uthred no será obligado a entregar su vida a alguien más. Esto es quizás una de las pocas decisiones egoístas que habrá tomado el rey durante su regencia. Lo que han construido, lo que han forjado, lo que han sentido..</p>
<p>Será conservado únicamente por ellos dos.</p>
<p>Sus últimas palabras, aquellas que su esposa jamás logrará escuchar. Hablarán de verdades. De su sueño y de su amor.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Las celebraciones lo alcanzarán una mañana gris y lluviosa, demasiado similar a aquella mañana en la que se vieron por última vez. El castillo resonará de gritos de júbilo y maldiciones dichas a viva voz.</p>
<p>¡EL REY HA MUERTO!</p>
<p>Aquel día será de celebración y triunfo. De cerveza, excesos y juegos. Una victoria para el pueblo vikingo.</p>
<p>Uthred abandonará Northumbria ese mismo día. Ragnar intentará convencerlo de que se quede sin éxito. Brida no podrá borrar la decepción de su rostro por varias semanas. Lanzará maldiciones, vociferará insultos, hablará de traición y egoísmo. Uthred será tema de conversación entre los dos durante largas noches. Los dos seguirán velando por él, a pesar de nunca poder comprenderlo.</p>
<p>Uthred intentará retomar Bebbanburg al siguiente año. Armado con menos de la mitad de los hombres que protegen el castillo, su comportamiento pasará de audaz a temerario.</p>
<p>Será una pena que sus hombres no sepan. Será una pena que no entiendan que desde que Alfred murió el mundo de Uthred se ha vuelto difuso. Como si una permanente neblina lo cubriera de forma constante. Que las emociones, que los acontecimientos, que el riesgo..</p>
<p>Que las cosas deben tener una intensidad mayor para que puedan llegar a él. No lo sabrán, y eso será una verdadera pena.</p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lo sé. Esto ha sido triste. Gracias a todos/as por los maravillosos comentarios, kudos y apoyo en esta historia. El fandom es realmente pequeño pero super supportive! Hasta la próxima! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>